


Undertale Test stuff

by TestsnStuff (HybridTrash13)



Category: Testing
Genre: Fanchildren named after fonts, Pairing Hell, Undertale Practice, fonts are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/TestsnStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just playing around with Workskins and settings to try and figure something out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

this is a test for Sans. **T h i s  i s  a  t e s t  f o r  s e r i o u s  S a n s.**

THIS IS A TEST FOR PAPYRUS!

This is a test for W.D Gaster.

This is a test for the Player.

It's me! Chara. WHERE ARE THE KNIVES?!

This is for Frisk.

"Hahhaha! I'm Aramat! The voidpup!"

This is a test for a glitch... This is also a test for a glitch... but a more severe one. .  
. Ą̶̘̠̫̞͕͎̲̉͆̎̿͋̀͛̓̾͘l̝̻̦̼̞̺̈̏̎͒̃̆̈́͛ͅş̴̪̹̱̳͙̣̤̬̼̿͒̇͛͞ǫ̨̛̮̱̖̀͒̒̾̓̽̍̔͘͟ͅ ḧ̛̞̗̠̰͎̾͗̓̊ȅ̢̺̜͓̻̓̓̃̎̏̅r̟̞͍̣̞̪͑̅͐͗͆͊͆̚͞͝è̴̙̩̼̱̮̰̰̔̅̕͘'̷̛̩͕̘͓̭̮̇͋̒͐͐̾̿͡ͅs̵̱͖͈̼̭̿̌͂̿̔͑̄̚͟ ą̴̤̗͈͇̦̦̼̈́̃̆͂̑̅͒͡͞ t̙̻͙̖̮́̓̒͊̅̌͒͐ė̷̡͖̹̖͍͌̔̉̋̕͞͠s̛̬͔̲̭̓̆̀͗͠ͅt̴͉͈͍̯̜͙̞̐̅̐̄͂̾ f̶̧̤̺̝̞͌̍̎̓́͟o̵̪̠͔̟̞̞͍̬͌̑̅͘͞r͍̣̻̻͍̮̊̏̎͋͐̓ a̡̡͕̙͍̖͎̅̾̓͑͒͜͞ g̡͙̠̲̘̟̀̄̽̉͞l̛̳͈͍̮̭̤͈͒̿͒͑͋̉̀̾͟͝ī̵̲̮̞͚̠͈͕̊̉̌̀̐͌́̾͞t̞̹̺͕̙̺̆͐͊̊͗̌̄̐̚͜͞ç̵̡͈͈̙̰͔͈̰̘͌͊͛̏͝h̦͔̞͕̜̜̰͙̀̾̾̎͌͋ w̡̛̮̤̖͙̬̭̗͍̿͂́̒̏̏̍ì̴̤̩͙̱̙̳̙́̏͑̌̍̊̈́͟ͅt͔̼͔͚̩̼̽͐̀͑̏̚h̗̱̟̝̥͗́̒͛̈́͘͞ t̸͍͙͙͇̲̙͌̐̓̈̓̐̈ͅh̵̨̨̟͎̾͐͒͆̉͛̌͘̕͜e̫͖͓̻̭͇̦̰̒͑́͌̑̋̕͟͝͡͝ Z̴̨̻̙̠̻͛́͂͒̋͘͝a̴̡̡̺̭͖͕̎̈́̏̆̑̓l̴̲̳̩̼̹̖̔̋̂̏̔͛͊͟͠l̴̘̮̜͇͙̟͙̮̐̅̂̐͒͐͆́̕͟g̵̖̲̘̖̤̳̘̗͖̾̎̐̌́̋̎̊͘͟ơ̶̟̳̬̣̂̀̾̋͟ g̵̡̼͕͖̮̼̳̲̳̽͊̽̑̊̏͂͟͠͞ḷ̶̛̣̰̪̬̙̓̋͛͆̾̍͑̚͡i̵̺͈͍̭̮̯̬̭̍͐̑͊́͘̕͜t̴̰̲͓͔̪̠̀̇͐̿͂̕ç̵̣̗̯͖̜̠̝̣̍̑̏̓̄͒͒͆ḩ̵̝̻̰̟̪͕̱̩̆̌̎̾͂͐͗̐̉͘ͅ ę̪̰͙̯̘͗̏͊̄̊̕͘f̸̪̻͙̲͓̀͆͂̌̑̑͌͝f̵̡̞̭͕̗͖̤̔̾͊͋͛̚͜͞é̜̺̹̪̪͔̀̈̒̽̾́̍͟ͅͅc̲̖͈̭̗̎͒̽̎͂̌̓̓͗̆͟͜ẗ̴̞͇̹̥̭̤̗̬̝̈͐̂̕͠-̵̟̣͙̻͓̺̞͈́̊͒̇̒͒̋͢͝͞͠

Howdey here's a test for Flowey.

You know what's going on here don't you? DIE!

 

For comparison here's some perfectly normal text... Heh, heh. 

* * *

 

Also just for the fun of it... I think that I'll add in some of the so called next-generation.

So this is a test for Kalinga. And the following is Palatino (formerly Nachtmere).

Also here's another glitch... 

 

Okay, so the thing with this is I've been trying to get things to work... and they're finally working. Apparently I was screwing up the CSS a bit earlier. But I am so freaking happy that I have gotten certain things to work. But eh... Now to explain some things.

The Anomaly/the Player are more or less the same person. I've decided to keep the two separate glitch fonts in order to display glitch severity. Which means that this is a mild glitch. This is a worse glitch and the eye searing green is a horrifically bad glitch... . Ẃ̷̟̦̥̮̼̩̞͊̆̓͌́͐͛e̵̛̞̳̜͈̠̠̗̗̐̏͊͘͜͝l̵̫̝̳̣͓̹͔͗̏̆̾̆̍l̵͎͚͇̣̂̂̀͒͗͆̇̍́͊͟͜ ų̴̱͔̦̗̺͓̄͆̅̓̓͌̾̋ṕ̨͍̝̣͙̗̯̎̄̿̀̋̀̕͘͠ ų̢̭̜̗̬̩̭̙̤̽̈́́̍̑̉͘n̘̲̼̮̫̟͚̩̪͋̾́̑̇́̀͢͠ţ̛̼̖͇̮̜̊̃̄̕͘͞ȉ̶̧͔͚̪̓̌́̋̃̄͊͊͢͢͡l̶̡̰̝̼̼͆̊͐̑͛͑̿͘̕͘ t̷̨̘̩̜̤͕̮̜̏̍̃̓̊͢ḩ̭͔͔̾͛̈́̈́̍͜͡i̛͚̜̲̗̼̽̒͐̾̓͆s͇̞̱̝͙͉̣̆͂́̎͆̒͑̍̀͑ͅ ģ̵͇̘̦̺̰͎̖̓̽̏̂̑͊̏̿͜͢͡e̶̼̦̻͋̇͗͂͘̕͢ͅţ̴͇̩̞̮͈͍̋̈̎̓̔̀̍̌̕s̩̯̳͚̪̫̫̠̾̄̀͂̉͛͋̊͘͠ ì̫̩̹͕̳͊̐̓͋͌͛̈͞n̴̘͈̠̯̜̦̿̎̄̈́̕͠v̼͉̜̠̬̯͕͔͓̘̅̓͌̽̿̐́o̸̰̲̝̖͉̙̓̏͂̈́͛̆̋̚͠͞l̛̦̣͎̘͖͙̜̇͛̎̾͗͂̿̚v̧̧̡͉͛̏̒̌̀̎͢͠ȩ̷͕̠̮̤͚̬͊́̏̀̂̃̀͑̊̽d̯̲͙͎̠̂̓̒̂̋͘.̛̱͔̮̻̜͓̰̏͋́̐̓̓̄͝  Which is the good luck point I suppose.

 

As for a quick sheet of the next gen kids... Well Kalinga is my Sansby fanchild, Palatino will be my Papyblook fanchild, and Nachtmere will probably be retooled into a more usable character in the future... Probably for a pairing with W.D Gaster.

"Also I think that I may need to have the Glitch font for me as well... Because I reside within the void... But I don't glitch things out _too_ much

Also pre-void W.D Gaster actually used the Aster Font to speak. Which is based on the headcanon that I have that his original name was Wingdings Aster but he later changed it to W.D Gaster for whatever reason... (and for simplification... Also because the fandom loves the W.D Gaster name.)


	2. Just Another Test

So I am testing something else for this... I don't know how well it will work.

"But hey, if it works, then I have a secret to share!"

You guys have no idea how freaking pleased I am that it worked. Well then, looks like I'll be using something new in a few of my stories.

Not to worry though.

 

_ "We'll still get to be in the actual story" _

_"After all, we're still important. In our own ways anyway"_

_"Aren't you scared?"_


	3. SOULs and Colored Dialogue

Just another test, this time for the other Fallen SOULs and certain coloured Dialogue in the game... not sure if I'll actually use these, but hey at least they're here... Also most likely to pop up if I use the previous fallen children as extra narrators in SOUL form aside Chara and Frisk...

"Hello, it's knife to meet you! I'm Chara Dreemurr."

"Hey... I'm Parlan..."

"Yo! It's me Bailey!"

"Hello, I'm Iris!"

"Hey, sorry, I'm Payton!"

"Oh, are you alright? I'm Kai." 

"Heya! I'm Jay, hope you can keep up with me!"

"Hi, my name's Frisk." 


End file.
